Da græsset forførte dem
by Hanyu
Summary: DANISH FANFICTION. Yaoi advarsel. Hotaru x Shinrei. Han siger ikke så meget. Han tænker en del. Men hvilke tanker er det, Hotaru tænker? Og hvad laver Shinrei midt i det hele? Opdag hvordan en dag på en regnvåd eng forandrer alt mellem de to halvbrødre.


Græsset var stadigvæk vådt, da han lagde sig i det. Det havde regnet hele dagen, og det ville garanteret begyndte at regne om lidt igen. Det dårlige vejr havde ødelagt hans træning, men han var ligeglad. Han var ligeglad med de fleste ting.  
I et kort øjeblik lukkede han øjnene. Måske han også snart skulle til at finde sig en pige. Eller, det fablede Akari i hvert fald altid om. Selvom han af og til havde overvejet det, virkede det alligevel lidt forkert. Hvem skulle det så være?  
Han sukkede og vendte sig om på siden. Det måtte ikke være en, som talte for meget. Eller talte hurtigt. Eller bare talte overhovedet.

Han udstødte en fnysende lyd. De andre ledte garanteret efter ham nu, men det var han også ligeglad med.  
Det var ikke sjældent, at han var i så dårligt humør som i dag. Selvom han altid havde det dumme udtryk, så tænkte han meget.  
Nogle gange tænkte han på livet, nogle gange på at blive stærkere, men for det meste tænkte han på alle de ting, som han manglede i sit liv. Og dem var der efterhånden mange af.

Han havde ingen familie. Han havde ingen kæreste. Han havde kun nogle larmende venner, og en halvbror der var på nakken af ham hele tiden.

"Keikoku?" Sagde en stemme pludselig.  
Han mærkede et blidt puf i siden, kiggede op, og der stod Shinrei, hans halvbror, og sparkede ham blidt i siden. Hvor irriterende.  
Med en frustreret lyd, satte han sigt døsigt op. Shinrei havde det med at dukke op på de mest dumme tidspunkter.  
"Var du nu døset helt hen? Skulle du ikke træne? Keikoku?"

Langsomt tog han sig til hovedet. Alle de spørgsmål.  
"Shinrei," begyndte han. "Du skal ikke kalde mig Keikoku. Jeg hedder Hotaru nu.."  
Sukkende satte Shinrei sig i græsset ved siden af ham, og fablede om, at han vel måtte kalde ham hvad han havde lyst til. Sikkert.

Som om han prøvede at ignorere Shinrei, lagde Hotaru sig endnu engang tilbage i græsset. Han mærkede, hvordan hans ryg igen blev omfavnet af det regnvåde græs. Og så lyttede han. Efter hvert et åndedrag han tog, efter hvert et sus i græsset, og inden længe var han igen langt væk i hans deprimerende tanker.

Shinrei betragtede sin halvbror i det våde græs. Han løftede langsomt hans ene øjenbryn.  
"Du bliver da våd af det der," begyndte han, og kiggede mistroisk på Hotaru.

"Jeg er ligeglad," svarede Hotaru døsigt, selvom han hadede vand. Shinrei havde nok ikke forventet et andet svar.  
Der gik ikke mange sekunder, før Shinrei lagde sig ned ved siden af ham.  
"Vejret er godt i dag," sagde han, og lagde begge arme om bag hovedet.  
Hotaru sendte ham kun et hurtigt blik, vendte derefter hovedet, og gav sig så til at stirre på skyerne. De var mørke og grå. Gu' var det ej et godt vejr.

Sådan lå de lidt. Der var noget akavet over hele situationen, da det overhovedet ikke lignede Shinrei at ligge og dase, og da slet ikke med Hotaru. Af og til kommenterede Shinrei et eller andet ved landskabet, men sådan var han jo, og Hotaru hørte ikke efter alligevel.

"Keikoku?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Har du sådan.. tænkt på at finde en pige eller noget?"  
"Nej."  
"Slet ikke?"  
"Nej."  
".. Nå"

Selvfølgelig løj Hotaru overfor ham. Men Shinrei skulle vel heller ikke blande sig i alt. Han lukkede øjnene, og prøve at forestille sig den drømmepige, som han godt kunne tænke sig at have.  
Men der kom ikke noget billede, heller ikke selvom han prøvede. Det eneste billede der kom frem, var et åndssvagt billede af hans egen halvbror.  
Han kneb øjnene ekstra hårdt sammen for at forestille sig pigen, og det fangede nu Shinreis opmærksomhed.  
"Keikoku..? Hvad.."

Hotaru hørte ham, men prøvede at ignorere hans stemme. Shinreis fjæs fyldte allerede nok af de billeder han havde i hovedet.

"Gider du lige.." mumlede han vredt, og kort efter mærkede han noget vådt og blødt på sine læber. Han kunne føle Shinrei helt tæt på ham, lugte ham, endda også.. smage ham.

Først der, gik det op for ham. Shinrei kyssede ham.

Straks efter forventede Shinrei, at Hotaru ville fare op, og spørge ham, hvad fanden havde gang i.  
Men han lå bare i græsset og stirrede dumt på ham. Shinrei rystede lidt på hovedet. Hotaru havde vel heller aldrig været den opfarende type…  
"… Hvorfor.." Spurgte Hotaru, og drejede hovedet lidt til siden.

"…" Shinrei svarede ikke. Han havde ikke noget svar, han havde bare haft lyst til det.  
Hotaru lukkede øjnene igen. Uden at foretrække en mine, lagde han hovedet længere tilbage i græsset, mærkede de våde strå kilde hans kind.

"Keikoku.. Det er dumt det her, jeg burde virkelig ikke g…" Shinrei fik ikke sagt sætningen færdig, før Hotaru afbrød ham.  
"Jeg er ligeglad," svarede han simpelt, og rykkede endnu tættere på Shinrei, før han fangede hans læber endnu engang.  
Shinrei omfavnede ham, holdt ham tæt ind til sig.

"Keikoku.. jeg har altid.. jeg.. du er noget.. særligt." Mumlede han lavt, hans hoved begravet i Hotarus skulder.

Hotaru trak sig langsomt tilbage.  
"Er du blevet helt sentimental?" Spurgte han og gloede dumt på Shinrei.

"Hold nu op med det der! Du var da godt, hvad jeg mener om den slags!"

"…"

Endnu engang blev der stille.  
"Vi må nok hellere se at komme tilbage til de andre… " Sagde Shinrei og rejste sig op.  
Hotaru kastede hovedet tilbage, satte sig op på albuerne, og stirrede Shinrei døsigt i øjnene. Så gabte han, og lod nu hovedet dumpe ned i græsset igen.

"Lige nu er jeg ligeglad med de andre," sagde han, og lukkede øjnene. "De larmer alligevel alt for meget."  
Shinrei sukkede opgivende. Hotaru havde virkelig ikke forandret sig. Han rystede på hovedet.  
Han havde dog altid beundret Hotarus ligeglade opførsel. Han var ligeglad med, hvad folk tænkte om ham, han var ligeglad med fortiden, han var endda blevet ligeglad med Mibu-klanen.  
Hans ligegladhed havde befriet ham fra Mibu-klanens lænker, og selvom han altid lå og stirrede op mod himlen, så var han stadigvæk stærk. Måske endda lige så stærk som Kyo.

Shinrei rømmede sig. "Du Keikoku.. Jeg er virkelig glad for, at vi… at vi fik snakket sammen i dag. Du skal bare vide, at du ikke er alene, og… Jeg… "  
Han forbandede den rødmen som spredte sig i hans ansigt imens han talte.  
"Det jeg ville sige er, at ... jeg er virkelig glad for, at vi…!"  
Han stoppede midt i sætningen, da hans øje fangede Hotaru, som nu var rullet om på maven.  
Han lå og prikkede til en grøn larve, som langsomt krøb forbi.

"Hører du overhovedet efter?!" Råbte han, mens han rødmen nu blev erstattet af en pinlig vrede.

Hotaru satte sig op. "Nej, hvad var det du sagde?"  
Shinrei rystede på hovedet. Så kunne det også være lige meget.

Han vendte ryggen til, og begyndte at vandre mod lejren hvor de andre befandt sig.  
Det var allerede blevet aften.  
"Shinrei.." Hørte han en stemme bag ham.  
Han vendte sig hurtigt om, følte rødmen stige op i hans hoved igen.  
"...Kei.. Jeg mener… Hotaru…"  
Hotaru smilede lidt af navnerettelsen.

"Jeg ville bare sige tak.. og sådan." Sagde han og trak på skuldrende. Den grønne larve krøb nu hastigt over hans skulder, og han fangede den hurtigt mellem sine hænder.

Shinrei kunne ikke lade være med at smile.  
"Hotaru… Selv tak"  
"...Mhm"  
"Kan vi … tage herud igen… altså, bare en anden dag… eller… noget…?"  
".. Nej."  
"Nej?"  
"Det her er mit sted. Du må finde dit eget sted, Shinrei."

"Drop nu det der. Jeg må da også være her."  
"Så må du besejre mig først."  
"Ja?"  
"Ja."  
"Det er i orden."  
Hotaru nikkede smilende. Så satte han larven fri igen.


End file.
